Tainted Hearts
by Mz. Cheeky
Summary: This story takes you on the emotional roller coaster of love, lies and betrayal in the relationship between Davy Jones and Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

David Jones hadn't always been a revered member of the Brethren Court. He got his start the same way most pirates did in those days: privateering for the monarchy. However when work became scarce and money got tight, he gave up the life of an honest sailor to become a swashbuckling buccaneer, and a rich one at that.

After years of sailing as first mate to Captain Bartholomew "Black Bart" Ferguson, Captain Ferguson decided to retire and leave David in charge of the ship. On his last night as captain, Bart called David to his quarters.

"Before you take the position of captain of the Highland Pride," said Bart in his deep Scottish brogue, "I must pass something along to you."

He reached deep into the pocket of his coat and produced a gleaming silver doubloon.

"Do you know what this is, lad?" he asked, turning the coin over and over between his thumb and forefinger.

David shook his head.

"This here is one of nine Pieces of Eight. There's one piece for each of the nine Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court. Since you are to be the new captain, you must also take my place in the Court."

He held it out to David, who took it hesitantly. He turned it end over end in his hands, examining the fine detail on each side.

"David, my boy," said Bart, calling his attention away from the glinting silver piece, "this is a great responsibility that is not to be taken lightly. Should the Court be called upon, the coin itself will sing. Do you find yourself worthy and capable of upholding the duties as both Captain and Lord?"

"Aye sir," replied David as he slipped the coin into his own pocket. Bart smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Now go get some rest. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

David nodded, then turned and exited the captain's quarters. He made his way down to the crew's bunks and crawled into his own. He removed the coin from his pocket and lay there turning it over in his hands.

_This_, he thought, _is the beginning of greatness._


	2. Chapter 2

David Jones captained the Highland Pride a good 15 years before it was destroyed into thousands of pieces during a mighty gale. The day had been overcast and windy. Large whitecaps tossed the ship up and down more so than usual, but other than that, things were fine. That is, until around dinner time.

The crew was enjoying a hearty meal together, laughing and joking and swapping tales. All of a sudden, the wind began to howl, driving the waves hard into the sides of the ship. Rain pounded on the roof. The lookouts began shouting and sounding the warning bell.

"All hands to your stations!" thundered David as he rose from his seat. Various crewmen scattered and scurried from the dining area and out onto the soaked deck. David soon followed and stood out in the middle of the slippery deck, shouting orders into the wind and rain and yelling curses at the sea.

"Cap'n!" cried a nearby crewman. David turned to see Ed, an older man than himself, but a strong hardworking man nonetheless.

"Aye Ed! What be the trouble?"

"Calypso seems to be in a terrible fit today. Best not make her worse!"

"Calypso?" repeated David. "I thought that was only a legend!"

"No, sir," replied Ed as he struggled with the rigging. "She's as real as any of us here on this ship. She's the Goddess of the Sea. A might short temper she has, though."

"If you say so, Ed."

The words had barely left his lips when a large bolt of lightning rammed the ship. It went straight through the first deck and all the way down into the hold, igniting the gunpowder supply. Splinters and other various forms of shrapnel flew through the air as the ship exploded. The force knocked what remained of the crew, including David, into the water. He tried desperately to swim up to the surface, but a rope entangled his feet and whatever was fastened to the other end pulled him down with it.

He strained and fought against the extra weight, but in vain. Down to the depths he sank. His lungs were burning and he struggled to hold his breath as long as he possibly could. His vision became blurry and dark around the edges. Spots of brilliant colors exploded before him. His lungs ached and yearned for fresh air.

As he gave up and gulped in a mouthful of water, he thought he saw a woman swimming toward him. He passed it off as a hallucination as he succumbed to the black void of the deep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began trying to peek through the clouds, barely illuminating a small island. The palm trees and miscellaneous plants swayed gently in the cool Caribbean breeze. David lie on his back, unconscious yet breathing. He soon began to cough and sputter, water dribbling from his mouth. Eyes still closed, he rolled over on his side and breathed in deeply.

"You have a touch of destiny about you, David Jones."

His eyes flew open and he shot up. He turned to see a beautiful young Jamaican woman sitting beside him, watching him intently.

"Who…who are you?" he stammered, still breathing deeply.

"I am Calypso," she said dramatically, gesturing to herself, "Goddess of the Sea."

"Okay…" he answered skeptically.

"Your disbelief is what caused the destruction of your ship, David Jones."

As he watched, she gazed out to the sea. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands, palms facing the water. She inhaled slowly and deeply. Suddenly, she flung her eyes open and exhaled sharply. The waters churned and bubbled and drew back from the shore.

As David watched, a large wave rose high up into the air and sped toward them. He shifted his gaze uneasily from the wave to her and back, wondering if she was intent on killing him.

Just as the wave reached the shoreline, it froze for a moment. David stood slowly and gazed in wonder at the enormous wall of water before him. He could see thousands of minuscule sea creatures darting about within it.

Just as he reached out to touch it, it fell back on itself and the sea was calm once more. Calypso lowered her hands and turned back to him, smiling slyly. David stared out at the water, back to her, then back out to sea, baffled by what he had just witnessed.

"How-?" he began, scratching his head.

"As I told you," she replied as she stood to her feet, "I am Calypso." She waded out into the shallows until the water reached her waist.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

She looked back over her shoulder at him, smiling. "Ah, David Jones. You are to be a great sailor. Do not let your vexations cloud your path."

With that, she burst into a thousand tiny water droplets and disappeared. David sank to his knees in the sand, still unsure if he was dreaming or not.

_A great sailor_, she had said. David smiled as he recalled the way she had spoken to him. Her voice riddled with passion and mystery. Her eyes burned with a mysterious lust, almost as though she could read his every though. Then and there he vowed to himself that she was to be his and he was to be hers no matter what the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly a year and a half later after their first meeting before they ever met up again. David had acquired a new ship, the Scottish Rogue, as well as a new crew. During their numerous voyages, although he'd never admit it aloud, David searched desperately for Calypso. She often haunted his dreams and when he would wake, he felt weak and empty. He longed to caress her smooth dark skin and to taste the passion of her kiss. He wanted her with all of his body and soul.

One muggy summer evening as they pulled into the docks at Tortuga, a strange old woman approached David.

"You, David Jones, have a great fortune ahead of you," she said in a shaky voice.

"So I've been told," he said impatiently, not really paying her much attention.

"You long for that which you have yet to acquire. Yet once it comes into your possession, it will be lost to you once more and for it, you will pay dearly."

He stared at the old woman as she shuffled away. He shook his head, trying to rid her words from his mind as he strode toward the nearest tavern. Just as he reached the door of the Faithful Bride, a familiar voice halted him.

"You best listen to her words, David Jones."

He whirled around to see Calypso. He hastened over to her, but stopped just inches away. He didn't dare touch her as he wished. A woman with powers like hers could kill him. Or worse.

"Calypso," he breathed softly, his eyes searching her up and down as though confirming it was not just an apparition before him.

"I know you have been searching for me," she said coyly as she reached up to stroke his face. "There was no need to search for what was always with you."

"I don't understand," he murmured, still too afraid to touch her.

"As the Goddess of the Sea, I am the sea in a sense. Therefore I was always with you."

She stepped forward slightly and pulled his face down to hers. As their lips interlocked, David felt a surge of energy shoot through his body, shaking him to the core. She pulled back slightly.

"So it is true," she said softly. "David Jones is vexed by the sea."

"Calypso," he whispered once more, leaning in eagerly for another kiss. However as he reached out to embrace her, he caught only air. He opened his eyes and saw only the various boats and ships bobbing in the water at the docks under a full moon.

He slowly made his way to a nearby inn and paid for a room. As he lay there in bed, random vibrations shook his body. He guessed it to be just residual energy from Calypso's kiss. After the vibrations finally subsided, he tossed and turned, unable to sleep well. All he could think about was her.


End file.
